Depression
by backlash
Summary: Poor Quatre that's all I'm gonna say 3+4
1. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer I do not own Gundam wing or any of it's Characters. _

# Depression

** By [Backlash][1]**

Trowa hadn't seen Quatre in nearly a year. They wrote each other quite frequently infact. Until about a month ago when Quatre's letter's suddenly stopped. Trowa just figured it was work related. Quatre tended to work more than he should.

Trowa loved Quatre but broke up with him after the war. They parted as friends but Quatre was heartbroken. He never told Trowa how much it hurt not to be with him. Quatre thought at least they would be friend's at least Trowa would still be in his life. 

Trowa was extremely bored on his day off so turned on the news. "In just a moment we will have details on the Winner killing rampage." Announced a reporter. "WHAT?"

Trowa turned it up and listened. "Today the famous father of Quatre Winner who was thought to be dead was gunned down in a police assault. Apparently he lost his mental faculties and went on a killing rampage. He tracked and killed all of his daughters and the beloved Maganauts friends of his son. Then he shot his son four times. As police approached him he began shooting at them and the police had no choice but to return fire. Quatre Winner is listed in critical condition. No word yet on whether the young man will make it. It doesn't look good though. Doctors say even if he pulls through the emotional trauma may be too much for him. Especially now that he has no one."

Trowa's heart began to beat rapidly and he just couldn't catch his breath. Trowa was scared Quatre just couldn't die no he couldn't. Trowa fell to his knees and began to shake. When Catherine came in apparently she saw the newscast and came to see if Trowa was all right. She saw something she had never seen before Trowa was sobbing uncontrollably. 

"I'm so sorry Trowa." 

"Liar." 

"What?" 

"If I hadn't listened to you I would have been there to protect him. He's better off without you Trowa. He's bad for you Trowa. It's either him or me Trowa. You'll just hurt each other and you deserve better Trowa. When that didn't work you made me feel like I wasn't worthy of him. I should never have listened." 

"That bastard tried to kill you. I hope he gets what's coming to him." 

"He will if I have anything to say about it. Catherine you're my sister and I love you. But you don't know shit. Quatre made a mistake and it wasn't his fault. My mistake was not trusting his love but that mistake is about to be rectified. He needs me and I'm going." Trowa brushed passed her and out the door.

***************************************************************************

Quatre's prognosis looked good . All the bullets had been successfully removed but the doctors weren't really concerned with that. They were more concerned with his emotional state. He wouldn't eat or speak to anyone one. He completely turned himself off from anyone who tried to help. Occasionally they could convince to eat but he would just nibble. 

Trowa arrived and after briefly speaking to the doctors he entered Quatre's room. Quatre looked at him then rolled over to his side with his back facing Trowa. He couldn't face him.

Trowa ignored this and went over to his side. Quatre wouldn't look at him. Trowa placed his hand on Quatre's cheek and said. "No matter how or what you do to shut me out I'm not going away. Not this time I promise." Quatre still didn't speak but a single tear fell down his cheek. Trowa had to figure out how to bring Quatre out of the hell he was condemning himself to.

TBC? Shall I go one? 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. _

# Depression

##### Part 2

** By [Backlash][1]**

In the weeks to come Quatre's physical wounds began to heal. The doctors said he could leave in a couple of days. Trowa new just the place to take him to. Quatre still wouldn't speak but Trowa new he just needed time.

As Quatre laid in bed he just stared out the window. He still couldn't believe what his father had done. _ Why father? _

A Nurse came in. A mean spiteful woman who saw that Quatre hadn't eaten so she went over to him. Quatre still wouldn't eat so she took a spoonful of food and tried forcefully shoving it in his mouth. Trowa walked in and saw as Quatre winced in pain. He physically grabbed her and threw her out of the room. 

Trowa went to Quatre's side and began to wipe his mouth. After he was finished he placed his hand on his cheek. Quatre looked into his eyes for a brief moment then turned away once again. Trowa picked up the food and began to feed Quatre. He willing ate for Trowa but for no one else so far. 

On the day they were to leave Trowa entered Quatre's room to find him already dressed and looking out the window. Trowa took his hand and lead him out of that horrid place. Trowa had managed to keep the others informed of Quatre's condition. Especially Wufei he seemed very worried. Trowa never knew them to be close which seemed odd to him. Wufei seemed more worried than Duo and Duo he thought was closer to Quatre than anyone beside himself of course. 

*********************************************************************

Trowa and Quatre arrived on a beautiful beach home. It was a place they went together and shared some of their happiest time. Nothing but pure joy for them both. Trowa had bought they place a while back . He never really knew why he did it just felt right. 

As Trowa settled Quatre on the bed he covered him . Quatre fell fast asleep in no time. At night Trowa would hear Quatre cry in his sleep. He wanted to go to him but was afraid. He didn't know how Quatre felt about him anymore. Maybe he was with someone else he's not exactly talking so he couldn't ask him.

Quatre woke up and began to think about his encounter with his father.

_ Flashback_

Quatre had just finished with an important meeting. When he decided to call it a night. When he reached the lobby he saw his father standing as if he were waiting. Quatre's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He ran to his father and hugged him tightly. 

"Father is it really you?" 

"Yes my son." 

"I love you. I'm glad you're here." 

"I love you to. Now it's time." 

"Time?" 

His father began to laugh as he pulled out a gun and started to shoot Quatre. "It's only fitting that 04 should be shot four time. Don't you think?" Quatre looked at him with a look of betrayal before the darkness claimed him.

Endflashback 

Quatre got up from his bed and headed for the doorway. When he reached the porch he stopped and watched the sky. Trowa came out and saw him. He thought maybe Quatre needed to think and turned to leave. As he did Quatre said in a soft tone. "Why did you leave me Trowa?" 

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	3. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters _

# Depression

##### Part 3

** By [Backlash][1]**

"Why did you leave me Trowa?" 

"I'm sorry. I." Trowa was cut off. 

"You know what forget it. I know why Catherine told me. I can guess why you came here to. You felt sorry for me well don't I don't need pity and I especially don't need it from you." 

"You're wrong." 

"Am I? Funny how you come here when I .." Quatre started to get dizzy. Trowa noticed and tried to help him. 

"Trowa I don't feel so good." 

"What can I do for you." Asked Trowa. 

"Wufei. Get." Then he passed out luckily Trowa was there to catch him. 

Trowa carried his angel back to his room and covered him. Trowa climbed into bed with him and held him close. The next morning Quatre had reverted back to his silent form. 

***************************************************************

Wufei paced back and fourth in front of his husband. Cursing the name Trowa Barton. 

"What right does he have to take Quatre. He's not the only one who cares." 

His husband wrapped his arms around him and said in a soothing voice. "He'll be all right. Trowa will take care of him." 

"Like he did before?" Wufei looked into his eyes and said. "You know I love you right?" 

"I've never doubted it. I know what Quatre and you had wasn't about love but about healing your heart. He was heartbroken but put that aside to help you. I know you two have a special relationship." 

"I owe him much. We love each other but aren't in love with each other. I was a mess after what happened with Merameia. Trowa had abandoned him in a very cruel manner. We made love once and realized we loved each other but not that way. He wanted to make love to show me I could be loved. Then he sought you out and brought us together. He made me see that I could be loved and you would love in return. He made me see what a fool I was." His husband kissed him tenderly on the lips. 

"Yes you were a fool. I'm glad to say you're my fool." 

"I love you Duo." He said softly. 

"Quatre's my best friend and I too wish to help him. Wufei you said Trowa left him in a cruel manner what did you mean?" 

"Quatre was a virgin and Trowa promised he would love him forever and that he would never leave. So Quatre gave him his most precious gift they made love. When Quatre woke up Trowa was gone. Catherine told him that Trowa said it was a nice ride. I think she said that to him to be cruel she'd always hated Quatre. He woke up alone and Trowa wouldn't take any of his calls. Quatre wrote to him to have all his letters returned. Poor Quatre was so heartbroken I could see it in his eyes but he buried inside to help me." 

The phone began to ring so Duo went to answer it. When he came back he said. "Speak of the devil. That was Trowa he said Quatre asked for you but went zombie again. He needs us my love lets go." 

They both began to pack.

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	4. Default Chapter Title

_ Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Depression:

#### Part 4

** By [Backlash][1]**

Quatre stared out the bedroom window when he heard the door open. He figured it was Trowa and didn't even bother to look. Until a hand reached out and turned him to face him. When Quatre finally looked and saw who it was he grabbed the person and hugged him hard and began to cry. 

"It's Ok to be sad." 

"Why is he here taking care of me I don't get it?" Asked Quatre. 

"Did you ask?" 

"I just don't want to be around him. It's like I'm afraid. Their all dead Wufei he killed them all." 

Wufei held his friend tightly trying to provide some comfort. Quatre felt so light. He looked so drained and tired. Wufei kissed him on top of his head and sat down with him on the bed. He continued to hold Quatre until he finished crying. 

Wufei kneeled in front of Quatre and held his hand. "Trowa said you were catatonic?" 

"I don't know. With everyone including him it's like I just shut down I don't know why." 

"Maybe because the last time you saw him you thought he loved you. After all you had just made love." Wufei offered this as an explanation. 

"That wasn't the last time I saw him." Quatre admitted. 

"Then when? You never said anything." 

"I needed to know why. So, I tracked him down." Quatre began as he remembered.

******_Flashback_

Quatre approached the circus. The place was practically empty when he approached the tent. One of the workers directed him there. The he saw Trowa he couldn't help but smile when he saw his love. That was until he saw him being held by another man. 

Quatre saw Trowa being held by Heero then they leaned into each other and began to kiss passionately. Quatre jumped away and ran right into Catherine.

"You shouldn't be surprised Quatre. After all they spent all that time together in space. I saw first hand how Trowa nursed back to health. He always felt sorry for you because of your father but I guess he couldn't forget his first love." 

"I see." Quatre answered in a very soft voice. 

"He's better off. Better than being with a murderer. You forget you almost killed him Heero never has hurt him. Their love is true. NOW LEAVE!" Catherine smiled as Quatre ran away.

*************End Flashback

"That Bitch!" is all Wufei said to that. Wufei pulled Quatre to him once again and held him until Quatre cried himself to sleep.

TBC 

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



	5. chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Depression

#### Part5

When Quatre fell into a deep sleep Wufei left he was pissed his target Trowa. Wufei walked into the living room and saw Trowa talking with Duo. Duo recognized that look and backed away just in time as Wufei punched Trowa in the jaw. A confused Trowa pushed him back. 

"What's your problem?" yelled Trowa. 

"Quit playing games with him." Wufei demanded. 

"What?" _ What the hell?_ "You say you love him then why the hell are you with Heero? He saw you kissing him." 

"He saw us?" Trowa tuned Wufei out and went into Quatre's bedroom.

Trowa watched Quatre sleep and then gently shook him awake. Quatre woke up and sat up as Trowa tried to find the words. "Quatre I always thought that I wasn't enough. I don't know how to... I love my sister and I didn't want to lose her then. I had found my family I... I'm sorry... I was with Heero for a night for comfort only we both just needed someone. I hurt so bad everyday that we were separated and I've never stopped loving you. Not ever. What I'm trying to say is I hope that someday you'll forgive me and that we can at least be friends I've missed you so much."

As Trowa began to leave. Quatre spoke up softly . "I do forgive you Trowa. I just don't have anything to give right now I don't know if I ever will. That's all I can offer right now." 

"It's more than enough. It's a start." 

After Trowa left the room Quatre got up. He heard Wufei and Duo leave it was pretty late. He waited until he heard Trowa go to his room then he decided to go for a walk.

Quatre walked on the wet grass still only dressed in a white T-shirt and boxes. The ground was freezing against his bare feet yet he continued to walk. When he reached the woods he felt a little lightheaded and his feet began to bleed from walking on some broken glass.

Quatre reached a clearing and fell to his knees and began to shout and yell out all of his emotions. He attacked the ground with his fists over and over. Trowa had heard him leave and followed from a distance. 

Trowa went to him and wrapped his arms around Quatre. At first Quatre struggled but then he returned the embrace and cried his heart out. Trowa picked up his love and carried back to the cabin. 

Quatre stared at the ceiling not saying a word. He just stared. Trowa had just finished cleaning Quatre's wounds and was now bandaging them. Trowa had never been so scared in his life his anger was so great. He wanted to kill Quatre's father but the bastard was already dead.

Trowa was on for silence but Quatre's silence disturbed him greatly. Quatre was always so happy and cheerful always putting others ahead of him self. The best friend and companion a person could have. Quatre's love was something he could always treasure. He brought Trowa out of his self hatred and taught him how to love.

Trowa watched Quatre and then covered him up. Quatre grabbed Trowa's arm but not in a hurtful manner. Quatre looked at Trowa with his hurt eyes. "I love you Quatre."

"I love you too but.." Quatre stopped.

"But what. You can tell me."

"I'm afraid. I'm alone and I'm afraid." Trowa pulled Quatre into a hug and Quatre reluctant at first returned it.

"You're not alone I'm right here." Quatre pulled Trowa in bed and let him hold him.

Trowa gently kissed Quatre on the lips and as he started to pull away Quatre pulled him back and deepened the kiss. Quatre smiled he was once again in the arms of his love. He lessened the hurt a little to know Trowa was with him but the fear was still there. Quatre fell asleep in Trowa's arms.

_ I won't let anyone come between us again. I promise._ Then Trowa also fell asleep.

The next morning Quatre slowly opened his eyes. He was smiling he a had a nice dream for a change. In the dream he was wearing a white suit as was Trowa and they were exchanging vows surrounded by their dear friend. When Quatre turned to look at Trowa that side of the bed was empty. 

"T Trowa. No not again." Quatre began to breathe heavily tears streaming down his face as he began to scream. "TROWA!"

TBC is anyone still reading? Did it totally suck these are questions and I need answers.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

# Depression

#### Part6

Quatre was beyond panicked he was breathing so hard that he couldn't catch his breath. He hands began to shake uncontrollably. Sweat began to drip from his face. He felt like his heart was dying. When to arms came around him and held him close. 

"Sshh. Calm down take a few deep breaths." When Quatre looked up he saw a pair of familiar green eyes.

After he started to calm down he hugged the boy tightly. "Trowa."

"Did you have a nightmare?" Quatre nodded his head slowly. "I woke up and you weren't there I thought. I thought."

"You thought I left?" Quatre nodded.

Trowa knew there wasn't anything he could do to reassure his love. The only thing he could do was to stick around and prove it to him. Trowa hugged Quatre tightly and said in a soft and soothing tone. "I won't leave you ever." Trowa was pulled with force down to Quatre and was kissed deeply. Quatre smiled sweetly at him and said. "I love you."

Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre on the top of his head. "I've missed you so much little one."

Trowa picked Quatre up and carried him outside.

It was such a beautiful day to be cooped up inside. Quatre didn't protest in the slightest. Trowa placed a stool by Quatre and lifted his legs onto the stool. His cuts would probly continue to be sore for a few days. They sat at a table outside and had some tea. "This is nice." Quatre commented now that he was once again calm.

"I know how much you like Tea."

Quatre smiled. "It's good but I was referring to this. Us just being here it feels nice."

"I regret leaving more than you know."

"I. I wasn't alone the whole time." Quatre looked down not wanting to meet his eyes. "I was with someone else for a short time Trowa. I made love with someone else. Are you sure you still want to stick around?" 

Trowa was stunned into silence. He asked softly almost afraid of the answer. "Did. Did you love him?"

"I did and do love him but... I'm not in love with him we both just needed someone. You understand."

"I'm glad you had someone. Lets just leave it at that you don't have to tell me. I'm not going to leave you ever. I won't make that mistake again."

"Are you sure you don't want to know who? I don't want there to be any secrets between us."

"Positive. I don't want to know it's past. All that matters is now and now we love each other."

Then Trowa looked at Quatre and gave him a heart felt smile as he took his hand.

Wufei and Duo walked up to the porch and saw Trowa and Quatre smiling and enjoying the Sunlight while drinking Tea. Duo asked, "Is this something I should be concerned about?"

"What do you mean Duo?"

"For as long as I've known you Q every time I turn around you're drinking Tea. I think it's time to admit it you're a Tea aholic. Don't wait get some help now before it destroys you." Quatre and Duo laughed. "Duo." Quatre giggled. Wufei smiled as well.

Duo and Trowa went inside too make lunch while Wufei and Quatre stayed on the porch. When Trowa came back he noticed Wufei and Quatre holding hands. It made him nervous but shook himself out of it and thought. _ Get a hold of yourself Barton. It's just Wufei. _

Wufei wasn't sure about leaving something made him feel uneasy about leaving his friend. A sudden feeling of dread that Quatre's newfound happiness would be short lived. He figured that it was just over protectiveness. Still Duo and him decided to stick close for a while longer. 

It had been two weeks and Quatre and Trowa were very happy. Quatre was still depressed about his family but each day with Trowa seemed to lessen the pain a little bit more. They still hadn't made love but there really wasn't any rush.

One day when Trowa went out to get some groceries Quatre stayed home to make a special dinner. He had candles soft music and was now preparing a salad. Tonight would be special for them both. Tonight would be the night that Quatre would show him just how much he loved him. Quatre pulled out a small black box and set it on the table.

"Lets see. Ring check. Music check. Candles check. Food still cooking. Knocking check oh knocking." Quatre went to answer the door it was Catherine she walked right in without being invited.

"I see you wormed your way back into Trowel's bed. Where is my brother." 

"He went out. He should be back though."

"I'll wait." She made herself at home.

"Make yourself at home."

Quatre casually covered the black box with a napkin not wanting any comment from her about it. The silence was unbearable and Katherine spoke.

"You know he's only with you because he felt sorry for you. He was happier without you. Infact working at the circus made him quite content."

"Contentment is not happiness."

"Don't talk down to me. You think you're better than everyone else because you're rich. You're nothing but a spoiled brat who went nuts because his daddy supposedly died. Poor me I'm a rich brat so I'll go try and kill the one who loves me the most. You make look like an innocent but in truth you as bad as OZ was. That's probly why your father tried to kill you because he new how bad you were." Quatre had tears falling down his face.

He bowed his head in shame. "Not to mention a crybaby." She laughed.

"That's enough!" yelled Trowa who came in after hearing almost everything. "Trowa I'm glad you're here. I have something important to tell you." She said with a smile.

"Quatre are you all right?" Trowa asked as he kneeled in front of him and wiped his tears. Quatre nodded but didn't look up. Trowa turned to Catherine. "What's so important?"

"Brother you can't trust him. He fucked Wufei while you were apart who knows how long he was cheating on you. He's a big spoiled brat who happens to be a cheater." Quatre's head had snapped up _How did she find out._

"Get out." Trowa said softly.

"Trowa?" Katherine asked.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yelled at her. She left but was completely satisfied with herself. 

Trowa began to pace back in fourth in front of Quatre making him very nervous. When he finally stopped Quatre could see the anger in his face. "Is it true?"

"Yes I did sleep with Wufei."

"You should have told me."

"But Trowa you said you didn't want to know. I wanted to don't you remember?"

"Were you sleeping with him when we were together?"

"No Trowa no. I love you and only you. I swear don't you trust me?"

"You fucked Wufei. You said you were with someone and it didn't matter but now that I know it was Wufei it changes things."

"What? Why?"

"It just does." Trowa ran out the front door and drove away. Quatre began to shake the room suddenly felt so small he had to get out. He left he had to get away.

Trowa drove and drove he just needed to think and once he thought about it he realized what an idiot he had been and decided to go back.

Quatre walked and walked endlessly not knowing where to go. He was pale and death was becoming an appealing thought. He stepped in front of an on coming truck and waited for it to hit him. When a figure pushed him out of the way. The boy walked over to him and checked him over.

"Quatre are you all right?" Quatre looked up into familiar eyes. Eyes of a friend he hadn't seen in a while but had missed. His friend helped him up and set him in his car. "OK Quatre what happened?"

"Heero why do I always screw things up? Why am I bad?"

Quatre began to rock back and fourth chanting. "I'm bad. I'm bad."

He was shaking now and Heero drove him to his motel room. He carried him to the bed once there he covered Quatre. Quatre was shivering yet sweating. Heero immediately called a Sally and asked he what to do.

Every since the attack on Quatre Heero had been watching over him. He knew what a deep heart Quatre had and was concerned for him. He was afraid his kind heart would be overwhelmed by all the tragedy in his life.

When Heero first met Quatre he didn't think he would last long. Quatre was compassionate and compassion and war just didn't mix. He remembered that Quatre was the first person to truly want to be his friend and didn't expect anything in return.

He deeply regretted his night with Trowa. He was concerned that if it got back to Quatre he would lose him as a friend. After speaking with Sally Heero sent out for some medicine and watched over his friend. Quatre was going through an emotional breakdown. TBC? Or not is anyone still reading? 


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam wing or any of the characters_

DepressionPart7

**By [Backlash][1]**

Trowa sat in his car outside the cabin trying to gather his courage. Finally he approached and noticed the front door was partly open. He continued in Quatre was nowhere in sight. That's when Trowa noticed the dining area it was so beautiful. Quatre must have worked very hard to make this special.

Trowa laid his head on the table and cried. "I'm such an idiot. Quatre I'm sorry." Trowa then noticed the black box covered by a napkin. He opened it and saw the ring it was so beautiful. "Oh Quatre."

Hours later Trowa continued to stare at the ring waiting for Quatre to come home. He waited and waited but still nothing. Trowa was starting to get scared what if Quatre was hurt or worse. He decided to go and give Duo a call he needed some help.

**********************************************************************

Meanwhile Heero was placing a damp cloth on Quatre's forehead. Quatre was awake but not acknowledging Heero's presence. Quatre felt so tired then he finally noticed another presence beside him. He turn he head "Heero?" he smiled and nodded.

**********************************************************************

When Wufei stepped in the door he saw Trowa and immediately punched him in the face. Trowa fell to the floor but he really wasn't shocked in fact he was expecting it. Wufei and Trowa glared at one another very intently. The roomed seem so closed off as they stared in each other's eyes. It was making poor Duo very nervous until Trowa stood up and said. "You're right I'm sorry."

Wufei nodded and all Duo could think is._ What the? They had a whole conversation and I missed it._ Duo shrugged and said, "Whatever."

************************************************************************

Heero took Quatre to a coffee shop and they talked everything out. "Quatre when to you start running from things?"

"Heero?" he questioned not understanding.

"Since the shooting when something goes wrong you either run away or close yourself off emotionally. It's not like you to do that. You've always been so open. You didn't even give him some time."

"Time?" Quatre wasn't comprehending what Heero was talking about.

"I take it you know about Trowa and me? I could see it in your eyes. I was afraid I would lose you as a friend when you found out. Have I?"

Quatre took his hand and held it gently. "No Heero. You and Duo and Wufei I consider you my true family my brothers." He smiled.

"And Trowa?" he asked leading up to something.

"Trowa is the love of my life. But he left."

"Quatre when you found out about us weren't you hurt? Did you just say big deal and not feel a little betrayed? What was your reaction?"

"I ran off. I just ran."

"I think Trowa just needed time to think. He was hurt and probly felt a little betrayed to. It's a good chance he's back and worried about you. How would you feel coming home to find your love gone after all that happened?"

Now Quatre just felt awful. 

************************************************************************

After hours of searching Trowa returned home. He sat on the outside steps and began to cry. He was hugging himself as he cried and slightly shaking. When two arms wrapped themselves around him protectively. Trowa looked up and leaned into the embrace.

"Quatre. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have left like that. I think it's time we both stopped running and faced the truth. I love you. Will you marry me Trowa?"

Trowa started to cry harder as he picked Quatre up and carried him to bed. He placed him gently on the bed. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Then stopped and looked at each other both smiling . 

Quatre pulled off Trowa's shirt and began to kiss down his chest. Trowa undid Quatre's shirt as well. Trowa was on top looking down as Quatre laid on the bed looking at Trowa with nothing but love.

Trowa pulled off Quatre's pants and boxes and took his off as well. He laid on top off Quatre and kissed down his body taking in his beautiful love.

Trowa grabbed some lotion near the bed and lubricated himself he then was inside his little love. He looked down to make sure Quatre was OK then proceeded to move in and out. Then the motion became harder and faster stroking Quatre in the process.

When he finished he pulled out and laid next to Quatre pulling him close. He kissed his head and said. "I love you." Before sleep overcame them both.

The next morning Quatre woke up and was afraid at first but saw that Trowa was still holding him. He took Trowa's hand and kissed it and that's when he noticed Trowa was wearing his ring. Quatre smiled brightly and cuddled closer to Trowa. "I love you my prince."

"And I love you my angel. Always and forever."

"Forever." Quatre agreed and fell back asleep. Both of them smiling.

The end 

OK I need to know did it suck 

Sorry I'm not to good with love scenes

   [1]: Mailto:backdrop001@msn.com



End file.
